Something happened on the way to heaven
by Fiona12690
Summary: Kyo has a thing for Yuki and doesn't know how to show it. So when Tohru helps what's too happen YukiKyo ships


**Something happened on the way to heaven**

Disclaimer: I do not own the song " Something happened on the way to heaven" it's by Deborah Cox if you've heard it you know it's good. If not, it's a dance / techno sort of song you'll love it.

Summary: Kyo is a composer in his spare time and he's lost his folder, but what happens when Tohru finds it?

Pairings: Hint of Yuki and Kyo

One shot ! I seem to do those a lot.

Now on with the story.

It was half past 3 when she, Yuki and Kyo had got home from school she knew she had homework and cleaning to do then dinner so she got started on what she needed to do. Tohru uncovered the table with papers and trash and she found a folder. She opened it and saw sheet music, new and used. She wanted to find out who's it was so she read it hoping to find a name somewhere. When she found it she gasped when Shigure came out of his study.

" Tohru dear what's wrong?" It seems Yuki heard it from the kitchen and also came to inspect.

" Miss Honda what happened?" Yuki asked as she let a tear fall from her eye.

" Nothing it's just sad... since when does Kyo write music?" Tohru asked quietly looking at them as Shigure took the sheet music that Tohru was reading and smiled as he saw Kyo come into the room.

" Whats going on and why are you staring at me like that you stupid mutt?" Kyo hissed at his older cousin who kept smiling.

" This is good." Shigure stated to the orange haired boy as he showed him the sheet music.

All Kyo could do is stare and turn around for a reason none of them would understand.

Tohru paced outside Kyo's door for the last hour and was shocked to find it opening and Kyo was standing there looking at her.

" You could come in you know it was getting annoying to hear you pacing." Kyo muttered in a softer tone than usual as he ushered Tohru into his room. " So what did you want?"

" Why did you leave when we found out it was you who wrote those brillent songs?" That comment caused Kyo to blush a bit as he turned so he was facing the wall.

" Because I don't have a future after highschool and my teacher wants me to progress this a my carrer and I don't think I could do it." He was going to say something else but was interrupted by Tohru.

" I'll help anyway I can, I promise!" She gave him a big smile and raised her fist in the air with much determination. He finally turned towards her direction and gave her a piece of sheet music and she looked comfused.

" If your going to help... would you sing that?"

Without a reply Tohru bounded down the stairs and smiling as she had Kyo in tow. Yuki looked to him as Shigure smirked at Kyo.

" Stop thinking you stupid dog. I have a job for you... revise this." Kyo then went back down stairs feeling less like his old disgruntal self ewvery minute he was down those steps.

Tohru then brought up the next part when Shigure got confused at the request all of the sudden.

" Kyo asked me to sing this song and I suggested that Yuki could help me find a studio to record in actually and he went for it so will you help us?" Tohru asked as Yuki thought about it for a minute and agreed.

A week later they were in the recording studio and Kyo was organizing everything and Yuki was trying to keep Tohru calm as Kyo chuckled to himself causing everyone to look at him.

" Stay calm we have this studio for the next 2 days, but I think you can do it right the first time with a talent such a yours." Kyo stated and that perked Tohru up even more. " Are your ready?"

The door was shut and Kyo only got a few words out to the man next to him. He knew Yuki hadn't read the lyrics yet.

" This song is for you even if you don't like it."

Yuki turned to him to say something, but the up beat music started and they heard Tohru's voice bounding threw the speakers clearly.

**_We had our life, we had our love  
But you don't know what you've got till you lose it  
Well that was then and this is now  
And I want you back, how many times can I say I'm sorry  
Oh Yes I'm sorry_**

Yuki looked to the the oranged haired cat in shock as he listened.

_**How can something so good go so bad  
How can something so right go so wrong  
I don't know, I don't have all the answers  
And I want you back, how many times can I say I'm sorry Oh Yes I'm sorry**_

**_Oh you can run and you can hide  
But I'm not leaving unless you come with me  
We've had our problems but I'm on your side  
You're all I need, please believe in me Oh you can run and you can hide  
But I'm not leaving unless you come with me  
We've had our problems but I'm on your side  
You're all I need, please believe in me_**

Kyo moved the sound system around and turned the dials for for the next part to make it even more clearer.

_**I only wanted you for someone to love  
But something happened on the way to heaven  
It got a hold of me, and wouldn't let go  
And I want you back, how many times can I say I'm sorry  
Oh Yes I'm sorry**_

The chorus to a more beat to it and brought the meaning out louder when she sang it...

_**You can run and you can hide  
But I'm not leaving unless you come with me  
We've had our problems but I'm on your side  
You're all I need, please believe in me Oh you can run and you can hide  
But I'm not leaving unless you come with me  
We've had our problems but I'm on your side  
You're all I need, let me show you**_

... and Yuki couldn't control what came next.

**  
_They say you can't take it with you when you go  
I don't believe it, taking what I've got or being here with you  
You know I, I'd rather leave it  
We had our life, we had our love  
But you don't know what you've got till you loose it  
Well that was then and this is now, and I want you back  
How many times can I say I'm sorry..._**

The rat took the cat's arm and turned him towards himself and put his hand on the cats face caressing it and kissed him as the song ended.

_**Oh you can run and you can hide  
But I'm not leaving unless you come with me  
We've had our problems but I'm on your side  
You're all I need, please believe in me Oh you can run and you can hide  
But I'm not leaving unless you come with me  
We've had our problems but I'm on your side  
You're all I need, please believe in me**_

" Something did happen on the way to heaven, but that was then this is now..." Yuki stated to the cat before recapturing the others lips in his own.

Note: Hoped you liked and yes it was ooc but this is my story and I like it don't you. I thought it would be cute ... the plot bunnies wouldn't leave till I wrote this and let me continue on my other story.


End file.
